Beautiful Sinner
by xstorymaker
Summary: A 1D fanfic. Zayn is the alpha male in town, the leader, the one everyone's scared of. Everybody's heard the tales of what he's gotten into - and only one thing's for sure; he's dangerous and wicked. But what happens when one girl changes everything, turns his life upside down and they become the main target of his rivals? Zayn is deadly and she knows it. She just can't stay away.


**Chapter One.**

The loud music boomed in my ears, as loud as thunder. Everywhere I looked people were jumping up and down, dancing in time to the beat. The living room was packed full of people, some were my friends, some I didn't even know. But at that moment, I didn't really care, we were all here for the same purpose; to have fun. And that's what I was going to do.

For the first time in a long while, I felt more alive than ever. I'd been dancing all night, the music running through my body, and I was especially proud of myself for throwing such an awesome party.

"Erin!" I heard my best friend call from behind me. "I finally found you, where have you been? I've been searching for you all night!"

"Hey Danielle." We hugged briefly before she pulled away.

"I have to say Erin," she said as she poured herself another drink, "I didn't think you had it in you to throw a party like this!"

I glared at her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I said jokingly.

"I don't know, just that you're so…unsociable at times."

I was about to retaliate when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a boy standing in front of me. He looked about two years older than me, and had a head of thick black hair, deep chocolate-brown eyes and tanned skin. He was slim but muscular, and was just a little bit taller than me. In other words, he was completely and utterly…drool-worthy. But there was something else. I couldn't help but feel that I'd seen him somewhere.

He smirked at me as I looked up at him, confused. "Do I know you or…?"

He chuckled and poured himself a drink from the table next to us. "Everyone knows me, sweetheart."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "What's your name?"

"Oh that doesn't matter. _Your_ name is the important thing." He raised his eyebrow, and I couldn't help feeling a blush arise on my cheeks. "I have to say, you're looking very…striking tonight." He winked and sent shudders through my body. I had to hold back from letting my jaw drop to the floor.

Good thing it was dark in here.

"I'm…I'm…" I stammered.

"Are you always this…_articulate_, mystery girl?" He said dryly, taking a sip of his drink.

I scowled at him. "I'm Erin." I spat. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

He didn't answer. "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Just looking for a little fun. I could ask the same about you of course."

"Excuse me? This is my party, that is my drink, and this is my house." I said childishly.

"Interesting." He said, plainly not interested. "Anyway, I should be off. I have…_business_ to take care of." He shoved his cup into my hand and smirked. "My name's Zayn by the way."

And without a second look, he disappeared off into the darkness.

* * *

I had just forgotten about my bizarre encounter with the oh-so-mysterious Zayn, when a loud smash that sounded like glass breaking echoed throughout the room. I turned my head to the source of the sound, which happened to be two tough-looking guys fighting with one another. The first was blonde-haired and pale-skinned, and the other had dark brown skin and black hair. From the way they were throwing punches at each other, I could tell it was serious. A voice arose from the crowd, a very, _very_ familiar voice.

"_Not here_!" The voice hissed warningly.

Zayn.

"Get outside, both of you! We'll settle this out there!" Zayn grabbed both of them and pushed them out of the door. I wondered if I was the only one who had seen it, as nobody else had stopped dancing or whatever. They were all just having fun. I knew it was none of my business but I couldn't help but wondering _what_ was about to be settled outside. The thought made me uncomfortable and I felt sick to my stomach, but I decided to let it drop and try and forget about it.

A few hours later, everyone was still partying hard, and I had finally put any thoughts of Zayn or what was going on outside out of my head. Soon I started feeling hot and dizzy, so I stepped outside into the corridor that lead to the room which held the party. Taking slow, deep breaths I began to cool down. But I became ice-cold and shivery when I started to hear voices. Scary, threatening, _angry_ voices.

I followed the sound of them and they led me to the garden. I could barely see anything, after all it was a very early hour in the morning and the nearest streetlamp hadn't been working for about two years now. There was just the light from inside the house emitting onto the grass. I continued to walk forward slowly, when suddenly I tripped and went tumbling through the air. I landed on my hands and knees, the stone and grass grazing my skin. My hands were covered in a thick, sticky, hot liquid. I held them up close to my face.

_Blood._

I barely had time to register what was going on when a scream left my lips as I felt myself being hurled up off the ground. The person behind me snaked a hand around my waist and used the other to cover my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Whoever had grabbed me was very strong and I tried kicking and punching them away, but it was no use.

"Shh!" They exclaimed, whispering into my neck. My heart was beating unbearably fast, swelling against my chest. The person behind me dragged me further and further away from my house and into the street, making sure that I made no noise by clamping their hand down on my mouth even harder. Carefully keeping a strong hold on me, the person finally got to a car and unlocked it, shoving me inside the passenger seat and, after they got in beside me, locking the doors of the car. I really was trapped.

"Who are you?" I said, the desperation clear in my voice. "Let me out, now!"

"Be quiet!" The person in the driver's seat said. It was obviously a male from the sound of his voice. He inserted the keys and started driving dangerously fast, nearing ninety miles an hour.

"Stop!" I pleaded, but it was no use.

"Shut up! Do you have a phone?" He said, driving even faster. I didn't answer. "I said, do you have a phone?" His voice was scarily low and threatening. I nodded slowly. "Give it to me."

Not knowing what to do, I dug in my pockets and handed him my phone. He pressed one of the buttons and it lit up, and I could clearly his face…

"Zayn…" I breathed. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

He smirked and pressed a button beside him. The window next to him rolled down and the cold night air hit us both. Zayn was driving faster and faster, almost at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. He lifted my phone out of the window and then suddenly let go of it and it hit the road with loud _clack_.

"Are you crazy?!" I screamed.

"Some have told me so."

"Zayn, what are you –"

"Stop asking questions!" Zayn threw a dangerous glance at me. "I'm warning you."

"Take me home, Zayn."

He looked my way and chuckled darkly. "No can do, sweetheart. You're not going home. Not tonight."


End file.
